


纸牌戏法

by shiraki



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiraki/pseuds/shiraki
Summary: 时间线在V刚刚找到Dante委托他之后，魔树的根伸入人界之前。Dante教V玩纸牌，以及一次狩猎。





	纸牌戏法

**Author's Note:**

> V视角  
> 对于作者个人来说V是Vergil的一部分，即使是和Urizen分开存在的时候，他也是“Vergil的一部分”而不是“一个单独的什么人”，V对于自身的认识也是基于这一点。   
> 所以这篇是V视角讲述兄弟骨科的故事，不能接受这一点请千万不要阅读以免造成不适

“你在作弊，对吧？”

V问。但丁手里摆弄着那些纸牌，他的手指头在那些纸片儿边缘上来回磨蹭。他看了一眼V，眼神在纸牌和他的脸上来回飘动。

“没有。”然后，他笑嘻嘻地说。

 

 

记忆展开正像一个反复完善的计划那样缓慢，并且随着向前推进而变得更精密、更繁复。从昏暗记忆深处的一个点——就像是两面镜子反射着一支燃烧的蜡烛，浮现着的一张难以看清的宽阔面孔；这张脸孔向更深的黑暗退去，他急着追寻，转眼就走上了飘着雨的红墓镇的小路，整条街都在动，那些不属于这个世界的渣滓爬出地平线，被送到他跟前。街道牢牢擒住他的脚，把他推向那道火光。但丁在哪儿？得叫他们离开。他发现自己在大叫，但发不出声音，他在挥舞一只死鸟；它的头在脖颈上摇摇欲坠，“死啦！”它张开嘴尖叫。他听到燃烧的建筑轰然倒塌的声音，由远而近，那燃烧的火，那张脸孔。快跑啊！妈妈！“死啦！都死啦！”那只死鸟的头终于摆脱肉体的牵引抛向天际，它喘息着，痛苦又快乐地留下一连串咒骂。他想起来，这声音和他妈妈一模一样。这个认识真是奇怪，在他出门之前，她也这样冲他叫喊。她说什么来着？是“你没带手帕。”冷冰冰的雨点拍进他的眼睛，血红的亮光覆盖了它们。

羽毛像黑影纷纷降落。

“——！”

“放轻松，你差点抠掉我的眼珠子。”

他像个刚从水里捞上来的溺水者那样，浑身湿漉漉，拼命舒张着肺叶吸进更多空气，发出吓人的气流声。但丁的大脸出现在视野里，他的一边脸颊被自己的左手推挤着显得滑稽，像是一叠被小孩踢散的床单。V发现他们两个正以一种别扭的姿势扭打在一起，但丁压着他的一只手，事实上他整个人都快骑到自己身上了。

“你他妈的最好解释一下，我可没见过什么人说着梦话突然开始痉挛，我还以为你有癫痫还是什么。”但丁爬起来，坐回自己的驾驶位拉扯起自己被扯得皱巴巴的上衣。他的颧骨上留着一个发紫的手指印，但丁试着碰了一下，疼得抽了一口气，V怀疑那个地方到晚上可能会变成一块黄色的斑点。

然后到了第二天会消失不见。

“幸亏没有人过来，否则我就得跟警官解释一下为什么咱俩要在高速路上停车办事儿了。”

他没理会那个调侃。“是老毛病。”

但丁收起笑嘻嘻的表情，相反地，他抬起一边眉毛：“你上车的时候可没和我讲这个。”

“我心中的幽灵萦绕,在每个日日夜夜。仿佛一只兽，禁锢我的道路，将我困住。”看到但丁的眼神，他只好说，“没什么值得留意的，就是一些以前的事。是这个毛病本身，有的时候就会这样。”

他并没解释“这样”具体是什么样。有那么一会，但丁看起来想要说点什么，至少他上下滚动的喉结是这么说的。但他只是再次发动了车子，并且把这辆莫里森的老爷车开回了主干道。雨刷扬起来又落下，大量的雨水在这个短暂的间隙迅速充斥了挡风玻璃。但丁打开电台，车载扩音器开始播放起俗气又老套的流行歌。

一路上他们都没再说什么，但丁一心盯着眼前的路，好像他一走神他们两个就会因此丧命似的。

 

 

“所以，”V轮流看着手里那些纸片，有一张上面有红色的心，另一张上面画着像是阿卡姆一样的小丑，“这就是你说的庆祝康复？教我玩桥牌？”

“嗯哼，我还从没听说过哪个你这个年龄的人居然不会打牌，伙计。”

“那个妹妹后来怎么样？”V问，但并不是真的关心，更多地只是想让但丁从纸牌上分心。

“好得很。”但丁又抽了一张牌，看也不看他一眼“活得好好的，只是自己滑倒磕破了鼻子。不过这多亏了我把她姐姐那该死的胳膊拧下来塞到她的屁眼儿里，她才能活蹦乱跳。”

他的每个字都说的慢条斯理，清清楚楚，像是一个个石子儿沉入湖面里似的。酒保因为他的粗俗话发出一连串俗气的笑，V觉得自己也在发笑，但他只是无声无息地弯了弯嘴唇。

“你是个狠小子。”他说，说完之后，他才觉得自己不应该提起这个词，人类是这样迟钝而且缺乏防备吗？

“狠小子”，在他小的时候大人们的确是这样叫但丁的。他们的父亲也曾经说“那小子有点儿野”。但丁总是能找到法子把自己卷进一个又一个莫名其妙的危险境地，有的时候还拽上身边的人。他就是那种小孩儿，阴晴不定，被心里熊熊燃烧的疯狂的精力拉扯着，永远不知道“规矩”两个字怎么写。但是那个但丁后来消失了。取而代之的是现在这个谨慎敏捷、满嘴迷人俏皮话的男人。

“我知道，”但丁表现得好像完全没有什么不对劲一样，“同花顺。”

 

 

卡特家的房子在雨天里显得阴暗，道路旁边的棕榈树歪歪扭扭。一个人影在亮着灯的窗户前晃动，水珠成串滚落。但丁拍了一下门铃，V看到兰花图案的彩色玻璃后面映出模糊的白点似的人脸，门开了一道缝，露出一张年轻女性熟悉的脸。

“蕾蒂，”但丁朝V的方向偏了一下头。“不介意？”

“随你。”梅丽•安•阿卡姆——蕾蒂——冷淡地说，“拿开手，否则我没法开门。”

在她关上门拿掉门链的时候，但丁做了个五官都拧在一起的鬼脸，不过门一开他就立刻把那个表情收起来了。

她侧开身让但丁和V进去。这房子收拾的很有情调，角落里摆放的黑胶唱机在播放唱片，听上去是但丁不喜欢的那种古典音乐（可是他很喜欢，他想）。但丁把自己扔进柔软的扶手椅里，两只脚大刺刺地搭上茶几。

“抱歉，没有香烟可以提供。”委托人伊波莉特•卡特比文件上的年龄显得成熟，有一双显得过于聪明的眼睛，穿一件松松垮垮的水红土耳其睡袍。她给他们倒了茶，散发着玫瑰果的酸味，“我家没人抽那个。”

但丁的眼睛眯了一下，接着顺着她的视线看向自己的手。“哦，这个。”他拇指轻轻摩挲了两下食指和中指间老旧的灼痕，说，“我戒了。”似乎觉得很有趣，甚至是愉快。

伊波莉特一点头，转而用她那双绿眼睛盯着V。V看着但丁，不知道他是什么时候戒的烟，他甚至不知道但丁什么时候开始抽烟的；他的银白色头发看起来还和很多年以前一样不听话，像个嬉皮士一样朝两边耷拉着。但是他的确和以前不太一样了，在自己并没有意识到的时间里，这个人已经并不是自己记忆里那个但丁了，即使他们看上去几乎是完全一样，连讨人厌的地方都分毫不差。他不知道伊波莉特评判性的目光和但丁身上不可察觉的变化这二者哪一点更让他感觉不舒服，他在沙发上换了一个姿势，把那杯玫瑰花果茶在手心里转来转去。但丁看了他一眼。他没说话。

“所以，卡特小姐。”但丁转向那个年轻姑娘说道，“我们今天之所以过来，是因为我们接到了你发出的委托书，这上面说有个死人——也就是你姐姐，在‘就餐时意外死亡’之后还大摇大摆地在路上晃悠。所以你觉得她还活着？”

像是为了配合说明，但丁把那几张纸拍在茶几上，手指在上面敲敲打打。但其实来这的路上他们已经仔细地看过这份委托书了：有关于受害人德尔菲娜•卡特，也就是委托人的姐姐，在一家常去的会员制高档餐馆里失踪——或者是在应该去光顾的日子在某个别的地方失踪，没人知道她去了哪儿；警察后来在离城市几公里外的河道发现了一些零碎的心肌组织，指甲在那附近找回四片，他们认为她已经死了。但是伊波莉特在委托书中声称她看到了已经推定死亡的孪生姐姐。她向蕾蒂提出委托请她调查这件事，但“不知道为什么”，照但丁的话说，蕾蒂“把这份烂差事丢给了我”。（“我们。”后来他马上改口，眼睛瞟向V。）

伊波莉特没有很快回答但丁的问题。甚至，在听到“死亡”这个字眼后她雕刻一样的脸上丝毫不为所动。她的眼神闪烁了一下，然后陷入了一阵沉默。

过了一会儿，她说：“我以为大名鼎鼎的但丁是独行侠。”

V发现她在盯着自己，那种令人不愉快的眼光极富洞察性，像是能看穿人心底的秘密；而他自己则正盯着但丁摊在新闻报道上的手，准确地说，是手指上香烟的痕迹发愣。

“他是独行侠，但他也会有，那叫什么来着？——搭档。”但丁用鸡妈妈一样的语气回击。“不如说点正经事？就从你和你姐那点爸爸妈妈不知道的小秘密开始吧？”

 

 

“有一句怎么说来着？什么‘像星星掉下来’？”

“它闪动着群星的光芒，如同颤动着从空中坠落而下的彗星。”V复述，并且犹豫要不要告诉但丁，下一句是：它像一颗果实，坠入大地，穿过炽烈燃烧的夜。 

“对，差不多，如果我见着维吉尔，差不多就会是那样。”

但丁一只手在耳朵后面挠来挠去，他把“见着维吉尔”几个字吐得又轻又快，好像那是什么和睡前脱掉袜子一样轻描淡写的事。然后他把手里捏着的纸牌往桌上一甩，黑桃满堂红。

“你看起来不像会读诗的人。”

“我哥以前有一本那样的书，”银色头发的男人拿手一比划，“他宝贝得很。我想知道什么东西他那么宝贝，所以我偶尔偷看过。”

V也把手里的纸牌摊到桌上，他开始怀疑但丁教他打牌只是想——他阴暗地想——赢过他。“你又赢了。”

“你本来会赢的，宝贝儿。”但丁假惺惺地把那些五颜六色的纸片收到一起，甜蜜地回应“要是你更专心在牌上的话。”

 

 

 “但丁，你晃得我头晕。”

这听起来像是一句恍惚的梦话，含混不清，微弱。这种无力让V陌生，甚至害怕。他费力地抬起眼皮，但丁正焦躁地在房间里走来走去，他的外套揉成一团扔在病床旁边的椅子背上。听到他说话，但丁立刻转过头来朝他走过来。房间里的冷气开得正好，但是但丁整个额头都冒着细密的汗珠儿。

“你晕，伙计，那是因为你有脑震荡。”但丁手撑在床沿上俯下身，反驳的口气颇为无赖，但是表情显得紧张。“去叫医生。”他对莫里森做了个口型，那个掮客耸耸肩走出去了。

现在这只剩下他们两个了。

V眯缝着眼睛，看着但丁浅蓝色眼睛里那个鼻梁和颧骨上缝着针的男人的倒影，同时试图想起记忆中的自己是什么模样。无论那是什么样的，都不是现在这样——虚弱地躺在那里，像个和街上的流氓打了一架的小孩儿，他的脸因为斑斓的淤伤和破口而难以看清。

“你干嘛先去自己挑事儿？我以为你知道自己几斤几两呢，宝贝儿。”

V的眼珠向但丁这边转动了一下，至少肿得不那么厉害的那只是这样。

“我道歉，”过了一会他说，觉得终于攒起了说话的力气，“我可能——可能的确是脑袋撞得不轻。”

“对没错，是这样，你撞得挺厉害。你差点就死透了。如果你还记得那个‘阻止维吉尔变成大魔王’的狗屁计划的话。”

“我从没忘记那个。”V抬起胳膊拍了拍但丁支在床边上的那只手，夹在他手指上的脉搏计量器危险地晃动了两下。“你一大声说话，我的耳朵里就像个开水壶那样叫唤。”

他的声音就像是风里飘过的一片叶子，干枯又薄弱。那之中的无力令他自己感到一阵羞愧，他移开视线转而不去看但丁，而是盯着他背后的帘子。

廉价布料狭小的缝隙里，是雨水滴落的窗户，天色含混不清。

“给我讲讲之前是怎么回事儿。”过了一会，但丁要求。但V觉得他并不是真的关心那个。

“那个姐姐被吃了，但那个人类太想活下去了，她取代了那个吃掉它的恶魔……也可能是和它结合在一起了吧，我想。然后，她想吃了她妹妹，因为她太爱她的小妹妹了，她想和她永远在一起。”

但丁脸上那个表情可以称之为面对着“你们人类这种东西”时的表情，像是出乎意料，那也像好笑，或者可怜，或者无动于衷。但他的表达方式是一贯的，“狗娘养的。”他说。

 

 

V把那张纸牌夹进书页中间，合上书，把它放在胸口上，两只手盖在上面，闭上眼。影子跑到他的脚下，在那里蜷缩起来，并且很快打起了呼噜。过了一会，在人性的疲累皱起并把他覆盖后，他也打起瞌睡。他这一次什么梦也没有作，也没有着火的房子，或者父亲的脸孔，或者别的什么，但是还是突然醒来了，他打开书，抽出那张ACE，把它贴在鼻子尖，嗅闻那张揉得发旧的硬纸片。他觉得他能闻到一些属于他兄弟的味道，也许是十几年前他抽的香烟的味道，他抱过的女人的味道，黑檀木的硝烟味道，或者斯巴达之血的味道。但其实那里只有廉价油墨印刷的味道而已。

 

 

这是一个完全、确实的意外事故，或者焦点新闻，或者盛大葬礼。

或者三者兼有。

恶魔从吧台下面冒出来，穿着粉红的紧身胸衣。倒不是说恶魔穿着紧身胸衣有什么不妥，考虑到它原来是什么——她原来是什么。但这还是令人惊异无比，难以置信，或者随便什么地球语言无法精确表达的违和感。德尔菲娜•卡特从吧台下面冒出来，她的嘴大张着，露出一个黑暗的洞口。伊波莉特的尖叫穿透脑子，V在满地的调料罐中间绊了一下，于是德尔菲娜给了他迎面一拳。伊波莉特持续尖叫，持续，该有人按一下她的开关。V抓住在场唯一一个人类的手臂，把她推出这间恶魔经营的吃人餐馆。于是伊波莉特安静了，她跳向马路，像个被踢了一脚的罐头盒。他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，那一拳让他头晕目眩，意识到这具肉体这样脆弱，让他忧心忡忡。

格里芬在他的耳朵边聒噪，拍打着他那对翅膀，但它没法一直拎着他。见鬼的满地都是大张着嘴的恶魔。“你应该等但丁来！V！你没办法搞定这个！”它没说其他的，德尔菲娜击中了它的躯干，它化成散落的羽毛和混沌。V摔在地上，德尔菲娜拖着他的头发往前走，他是个血肉皮囊的烂麻袋，他全身的骨头咯咯响，它们在重压下傻笑个不停。

他不能在这里使用太多力量，这对他来说没用，他所剩的本来就不多，需要等到那个时候才能——

呼啸着的子弹穿过他射中那个已经从人类化身为食人怪物的女人，她的手松开了。V认识那个子弹，因为他自己的手也曾经握过那把枪。

“噢，小姐，你可真不是什么淑女！”在倾倒的架子和瓶瓶罐罐落地的声音里，但丁大声宣布。

见鬼的但丁。

脑袋撞到地面前最后一秒，V高兴地想。

 

 

V摊开手牌，散牌，没有同花顺，也没有满堂红，甚至连对子也没有。什么也没有。

但今晚他也并不是一无所获。

“逮到你了。”

他说，一把摁住先他摊牌的但丁——并且拿走了那张有些老旧的黑桃ACE，把它和自己手里的黑桃ACE放在一起。

“你在作弊。”

但丁眨眨眼，V的左手还摁在他的手上，过了两秒，但丁突然发出一阵闷在嗓子眼里的哼笑。那种幼稚的得意让V恼火，他后知后觉地松开手，抬起眼瞪着那个混蛋，但是但丁的眼睛闪动着令人退缩的温情。

“你这个书呆子，”但丁几乎是温柔地对他说。

“你逮到我了。”

 

 

end

**Author's Note:**

> “我心中的幽灵萦绕，在每个日日夜夜。仿佛一只兽，禁锢我的道路，将我困住。”出自《我的幽灵》
> 
> “它闪动着群星的光芒，如同颤动着从空中坠落而下的彗星。它像一颗果实，坠入大地，穿过炽烈燃烧的夜。”出自《圭恩，挪威王》
> 
> 伊波莉特和德尔菲娜：这两个名字出自波德莱尔《被诅咒的女人》


End file.
